Light and Dark
by DyingOfTheLight43
Summary: In a world where the light of a person's heart is important,Organization XIII will be there to take it, thats were The DiZ Corporation comes in, they do tests on the light in peoples hearts, and they have a elite team of Guardian's who embraced the darkness and are here to save the ones they care about. SoRiku, AkuRoku, Zemyx, VanVen and lots more! Please review! AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I have a new FanFic, if you are reading Flames of Light don't worry it is continuing I just needed to write this. It is a SoRiku which I really like so enjoy!

Her usually glowing golden hair was dulled by the ever present darkness surrounding her. As she crawled around the ventilation system, her lightning blue eyes straining to see, she found what she was looking for, a small column of light glowing out from the grate in front of her. She smirked as she took the grate off, thanking the gods for her luck as she looked down at the large room below her. Her tranquil concentration was destroyed by a crackling sound in her ComLink as she growled under her breath.

"What!" She whispered angrily as her partner opened the channel to talk to her.

"No need to be so rude Larx…" Came the easy going voice as it sailed down the ComLink, you could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Demyx I swear to god, if you mess up this mission, I _will_ castrate you!" She half whispered, half shouted at the dirty blonde on the other side of the ComLink.

"I won't Larx, calm down. I was just checking your progress; Zexion's bugging me for it." His care free attitude clashed extremely with the severity and importance of this mission.

"I'm right above The Pod Room."

"Ok, Larx be careful…" The smirk on her face grew as she laughed quietly.

"Don't worry Dem I'll be fine." As she switched the ComLink off, slowly lowering herself into the room dubbed as 'The Room of Awakening.' A blinding white room with one entrance, two if you count how she got in. As she quickly searched the area for sentries, when coming up with nothing she walked over to the large pod sitting in the middle of the white room, a large computer terminal sitting in front of it. On the glowing screen it stated: Project SORA in big blue letters.

As Larxene started hacking she failed to notice the cloaked figure standing at the main entrance.

"You people just don't give up do you?" Came the smooth voice as he smirked at her, causing her to spin round, summoning the knives she used in combat. He just laughed at the display of defence and summoned his own weapon; A Keyblade.

"A-a Keyblade!" she shouted in shock as the hooded figure raised the weapon, pointing it at her as she readied her knives.

"Like it? I call it The Way to The Dawn." He smirked at this as he ran forward; swing the Keyblade at her as he fought her. As Larxene continued dodging his strikes, she back flipped her foot connecting with his jaw as he stumbled back, hood falling down in the process, his silver hair flowing down to rest on his shoulders, and to Larxene's shock, a blindfold around his eyes.

"You people have already shut down projects BELLE, JASMINE, and ALICE. What is it you want with the research here?" As he faced her, she gripped her knives tighter, small jolts of electricity running up the lengths of the 8 small blades held in her hands.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out." As she readied herself for battle, she noticed the silver haired boy was loosening the blindfold from around his eyes, the small black piece of material falling to the ground as he looked at her, piercing green eyes looking back at her electric blue eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked as he stared at her, eyes cold with anger.

"Some people know me as The Savage Nymph or Larxene, I am the tenth member of Organization XIII and I will take this project and the rest." She had an air of pride about her as she spoke; glare hardening onto the silver haired boy.

"Ahh Organization XIII, I remember them I have killed 5 of their agents." He smirked at her as she turned feral, growling at him as if daring him to continue.

"What were their names? Oh yeah, Xaldin, Xigbar, Lexaeus, Vexen and Luxord." His smirk grew wider as she launched herself at him, eyes glowing and electricity flailing from around her. As she delivered round after round of devastating blows she launched herself back admiring her work as the silver haired stranger just stood there.

"You'll have to do better than that." The amusement was clear in his voice as the dark shield in front of him dissipated, the small dark hexagons falling to the floor and shattering on impact. The smug look on his face was enough to piss the blonde girl off.

"What the hell! Why would a user of Darkness be guarding someone with pure light in their heart?" she shouted, a look of anger and confusion clear on her face.

"Because someone of equal darkness can balance out the light, I am that darkness." He looked to the girl, his eyes glowing pure black, as the air around him started growing cold. Multiple black balls of energy formed around the young silver haired boy as he walked forward. He looked up from where he stood, the darkness surrounding him as he let the darkness rule him.

"**Dark Salvo!" **Screamed the feral voice she no longer recognised as her opponent. The balls of darkness launching at her as she started back flipping around them, although even her athletic prowess wasn't able to dodge the shot that knocked her to the ground, her ribs aching as the lone figure looked at her from the other side of the room. The piercing green returned in his eyes as he sighed.

"I'm sorry but I won't let you hurt him." He seemed to have a wistful expression on his face as he looked over to the pod.

"Wait, him? I didn't realize there were any _male_ Princesses of Heart." The tone of confusion hit the silver haired boy like a ton of bricks. He slowly turned to look at the blonde haired nymph.

"There aren't, it is true that a Princess of Heart does have a heart void of darkness, but there are others, we have four other people that have pure light heart." He looked up at her; pain filled his eyes as he looked at the pod.

"Sora's heart is void of Darkness, so DiZ took him; this damn company locked him in this pod to do 'tests' on his heart." He used his fingers to make inverted commas in the air.

"I only let them take him, if I could be his Guardian, they agreed easy enough." His voice was bitter and he obviously held resentment for DiZ.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you but you know too much." He raised his Keyblade towards the blonde on the floor.

"Demyx, help…" She whispered helplessly into the ComLink as her vision faltered, blurring. The last thing she heard was running water. _Fast _running water.

The large white wall to the silver haired stranger's right exploded to the right of him. A torrent of water slamming into him as he was launched into the opposite wall, a loud groan of pain emitted from the now limp body as he tried to get up.

"Larxene! Are you okay! Larxene!" the worried water manipulator ran to her side, trying to shake her into regaining consciousness. He eventually gave up and threw her over his shoulder, as he looked for the enemy that was able to knock her down. He caught sight of an unconscious silver haired boy, slowly standing up as he caught the gaze of the dirty blonde.

"I'm not letting you escape!" he screamed as he readied his Keyblade.

"I'm afraid it's not your choice!" Demyx shouted as he moved his hand to the water on the ground.

"_**Boil**__**, water boil!" **_The dirty blonde's eyes were glowing blue, a deeper blue than his usual eye colour, the blue hue swirling like the ocean. The water beneath the silver haired Guardian making steam erupt from beneath him, clouding his vision.

"I know you don't like leaving the job half-done but we gotta go! _**Dance, water dance! Cover our escape!" **_He shouted to the Water Clones that were now forming in the water beneath him.

"_Yes Melodious Nocturne…" _Came the choir of snake like voices as they surrounded the silver haired teen as he battled them.

"Zexion we need an evac, now!" He shouted into the ComLink as he ran through the hallways of one of the many DiZ Corporation factories.

"On its way, is Larxene okay?" Came the response of the boy who had captured Demyx's heart.

"Yeah she'll be fine, thanks Zexy!" He quickly turned off his ComLink and continued running until he found the entrance, summoning a torrent of water, slamming the doors open, knocking out two guards in the process as he reached the courtyard, barely realizing that his lungs were about to cave in due to lack of oxygen. He heard sirens blaring in the background as he looked frantically for the Portal to Darkness and when he found he whooped in joy and started sprinting towards the dark particles that were floating around causing a black arch with a bluish black centre. As he reached the end of his run and stood in front of the portal.

"STOP! **DARK SALVO!**" Came the feral scream from behind him, as he saw the silver haired boy, drenched from his battle with the Water Clones, eyes pure black, pure dark energy forming around the boy as he unleashed blasts of energy from balls of power. Too bad Demyx had already escaped through the portal and had landed in The World That Never Was.

The silver haired boy let a feral scream rip throughout the courtyard as the darkness slowly dissipated from around him. A young girl with bright green eyes, soft peach-colored skin, and brown hair, her hair sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders ran up behind him.

"Riku, Ansem wants to speak to you." Came the small voice from behind him. Riku turned to look at the young girl and smiled grimly.

"This is gonna end badly, thank you Olette."

"You're welcome Riku." As she twirled around and walked of in the direction of the facility, choosing to drive back to central command in Radiant Garden, Riku just opened a Portal to Darkness and walk in, letting the darkness surround him.

Finished! Thank the gods I've been wanting to post this for a while, Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

I am really excited for this story, and I want to thank Final Syai Lunar Generation, who gave the first review on this story, take it away Riku!

Riku- Yeah you're awesome, whatever…

Light- Riku! Do it properly!

Riku- No it's weird!

Light- Fine, I'll make Sora fall in love with Kairi…

Riku- NO! Ugh fine… You are great, you are awesome, and we love you! *Chibi Riku face*

Light- D'awwwwww *glomps Riku* Enjoy, and please review!

As Demyx landed in the Alley to Between, looking around frantically as his breathing eventually regained normality.

"You'd think they would've sent us a greeting party…" he mumbled to himself as he wandered through the alley until he reached the end. He wandered onto Fragment Crossing looking around frantically for any signs of other agents.

"Jerks…" he grumbled quietly as he set down the unconscious blonde girl, making sure not to hurt her any more than she was now. He quickly pulled up his ComLink and searched through the channels until he found what he was looking for.

"Finally, Number VI." The ComLink fizzled to life as the smooth voice of the silver haired illusionist started talking.

"Demyx? You're still alive!" came the astonished voice from the other side of the communication device.

"Gee Zexy, thanks for having faith in me." Demyx deadpanned as he looked at Larxene, obviously worried.

"Sorry Dem, anyway what were you calling for?" The silverette had returned to his calm voice now that his initial shock was over.

"I need a Med Evac, as soon as possible, Larxene is badly injured." Demyx took on a serious tone, which really didn't suit him, as he spoke. His eyes were stinging but he stopped the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Right away, I'll be sending Number XI to you right now."

"Thanks Zex, I appreciate it." Came the once again cheerful tone he knew Demyx by.

"Just doing my job Dem."

"Well thanks anyway."

It had been about five minutes until he heard his name being shouted from at least a few metres away, the slightly feminine voice repeating his name multiple times.

"Marluxia, over here!" Demyx shouted as he noticed the pink haired man turn the corner that led to Memory's Skyscraper, running quickly over to the unconscious girl lying on the floor.

"What happened to her?" The pink haired medic's voice was laced with concern as he checked the young nymph for any lasting damage.

"One of the Guardians from DiZ hit her with a ball of dark energy, Dark Salvo he called it." The pinkette looked down worried for the girl.

"Damn, that's pure dark energy that hit her; this could take a while to heal." The pinkette lifted the now frail blonde into his arms and opened a portal of darkness and walked through it, leaving Demyx alone in Fragment Crossing.

"Screw this, I'm not walking…" Demyx grumbled to himself as he opened a Portal of Darkness.

Riku emerged from the portal in front of the large castle situated in Radiant Gardens, DiZ's HQ as he entered the large building, large ornate doors creaking as they opened, leading into a large open area with a large staircase leading to the place of where he would most likely die. Ansem's Study…

"Master Riku, Ansem is waiting for you." A woman with green eyes and her brown hair is long and styled into a braid down her back, with curls on either side of her face.

"Thanks Aerith." She smiled and walked away towards the kitchen, humming softly to herself. He walked up the large staircase, pausing at the door to the man's office, trying to force thoughts of killing the man far into the back of his head. He opened the large oak doors, walking in to see the man standing in front of his window, a wistful expression on his face as he looked at Radiant Garden while the sun was setting.

"Riku, please sit down." The man turned to face Riku, amber eyes looked almost happy; to bad this man was always far from happy. His blonde hair reached the top of his back, with a goatee and small moustache, his lab coat was a light purple and he donned a red scarf that hung loosely round his neck. Riku just stayed silent as he pulled out the chair and sat down.

"You are being transferred." He said calmly as Riku was the opposite.

"What! What the hell do you mean transferred!" He screamed as he looked at the blonde in anger.

"You are being transferred. As you know the attacks on the Projects are becoming more and more frequent and since you almost failed to stop one of these attacks, you are being moved. Get ready to leave immediately, you are going to Twilight Town to defend Project XION, a different agent will be defending Project SORA."

"What! We had a deal! I would protect Sora if you do these stupid ass experiments on him!"

"That was up until you could keep your end of the deal." He almost sounded smug; the anger in Riku was rising as he stood up.

"Now listen here you bearded bastard, if you transfer me I will not hesitate to kill you!" he screamed as he looked down at the amber eyed man.

"You are being transferred today, your things from Destiny Islands will be taken to you in Twilight Town." The man looked up from where he sat and looked at Riku before talking.

"You are dismissed."

"You think I was waiting for your permission to leave, you bastard!"

"Agent! You are dismissed; now get out of my sight!" The man had finally lost his cool and shouted at the young silverette greatly.

"Ugh whatever." Riku spun around and exited the room, mumbling something incoherently. As he left the room and walked down the corridor he lost it, he screamed and punched the wall. Hard. Happy that he had left a small dent in the wall he walked away.

As Demyx entered The Castle That Never Was he was filled with worry as he looked around the Gray Room, no one was there, usually everyone hangs around here.

Larxene!

He just remembered that the blonde girl could be dying right now, he quickly ran through the castle until he reached the medical bay. The doctor there, Naminé was standing outside, looking over what looked to be a patient sheet, and then he saw Larxene being wheeled into the medical bay.

"Naminé!" he sprinted forward and grabbed the girl.

"Is she okay?" he asked as another team of the doctors unit, walked past.

"Come on team we're losing her." Came the doctor's voice as he wheeled the unconscious blonde girl into the surgery room.

"Can't you stabilize her?" Demyx's voice was laced with worry as he looked at the young lightning manipulator.

"We're doing our best sir." Responded one of the doctors.

"Is there something I can do?"

"Sorry, sir; you're going to have to wait out here. Medical crew only" Was the last thing he heard as the doors closed, letting out an exasperated sigh he started walking away.

"Typical medic bullshit." He grumbled as he headed towards the Grey Area, intent on relaxing and maybe talking to Zexion or one of the others.

As he entered the Gray Area he was beckoned over to a group of couches currently occupied by the slate haired boy who was sitting next to a young blonde boy Demyx didn't recognize and a red head, and by redhead he literally meant red, fire red.

"Demyx, over here!" shouted the red head currently splayed out on a couch that could usually seat three people, since the read head was abnormally tall, his feet still hung off the edge of the couch. His piercing green eyes were studied on the roof as I walked over to them. The small black teardrop shaped tattoos were just under his eyes, amplifying the deep green.

"Hey Dem, how was the mission?" The red head, Axel was now looking at Demyx instead of staring off into space, Zexion was looking down, obviously uncomfortable with this topic. The young blonde was looking at him now, his bright blue eyes contrasted greatly with the blandness of the gray. His blonde hair was splayed out randomly in all directions, defying gravity at all times.

"Who's the kid?" Demyx tilted his head a little, confusion clear on his face. The blonde just blushed and looked down embarrassed.

"This is Roxas, our Number XIII." Zexion looked over at Roxas and smiled warmly, Roxas smiled back then looked up and met my gaze as he blushed some more.

"Nice to meet you Roxas, I'm Demyx." The blonde water manipulators smile rivaled the sun as he looked at the younger blonde. The blonde returned the smile, albeit a little more restrained but oh well. Demyx took a seat in one of the armchairs and was getting ready to sleep when he was interrupted by Axel.

"How was the mission?" Axel's question hit him hard. He slowly sat up in his chair, eyes unfocused as he talked.

"Larxene was hit by a shot of pure dark energy; they don't know if she'll recover, we weren't able to complete the objective and we barely made it out alive." There were tears stinging at his eyes as he talked, but he willed himself to continue. A loud voice boomed through the speakers in the Grey Area as everyone looked up.

"All agents, report to Where Nothing Gathers that is all." The voice dissipated into nothingness, as all the agents stood, opening Portals of Darkness and entering them.

As the Agents sat in their thrones, their master Xemnas was seated in the largest throne, presiding over the rest.

"As you all know Number XII has been badly injured by the Guardian defending Project Sora, we are now moving on to a different Project, Project VENTUS, situated in the Land of Departure. Number VI and Number VIII will be the team for this mission, and Number XIII will be on ComLink duty, the rest of you will provide back up if the Agents get into trouble, Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" Came the chorus of agreements from around the room as dark portals appeared and enveloped the members.

Finished! It's a little shorter than the first one but oh well. Also I put two quotes from stuff I watch, one is an Anime and the other is a Web-Series, the first is easier to find.

Light- If you can find the first one, you will get mentioned at the start and maybe even a hug from Riku!

Riku- *Glares*

Light- You love me really Ri-Ri! And if you find both I will write a one-shot for you, you may choose the two characters (Guys only) Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Light- Aloha everybody and for a certain reviewer I brought someone *drags Chibi Sora out from behind me* Tada!

Sora- Hello Syai, thanks for reviewing! *super smiley face*

Light- Now you must be warned that the physical embodiment of sexiness is in this chapter, VANITAS! Hehe so much sexiness… *drools* Okay on with the story

Sora- Pwease review! *Cute chibi Sora face!*

The dark portal faded into nothingness as the two agents walk out of it. Axel had a smirk plastered over his face as he scouted the area; he started humming a spy theme as he looked around. A book came flying out of nowhere and smacked right in the back of the head making him yelp in pain as he landed on the floor. Zexion walked over next to him and scoffed.

"Axel this is serious, stop pissing about." He picked up his book and quickly looked around; they had landed in a circular area sitting in front of a large castle, ornate doors guarding the entrance.

"Axel get up." It wasn't a question, more like a command. Axel just grumbled something and sat up.

"You're not a very nice person, you know that?" He looked up at the slate haired boy and pouted. Zexion just smirked at the stupid red head sitting down on the floor.

"I try." Zexion walked toward the door, checking for any secret passages in the giant oak doors.

"Hmm Axel, is this an espionage mission?" The slate haired boy turned to see the red head dusting himself off.

"I'll just check." The red head pulled out the ComLink and placed around his ear, activating the small device.

"Hey Roxy Babes, can we blow stuff up or not." Zexion face palmed at his bluntness, glaring at the red head.

"Axel, my name is Roxas, not Roxy or Rox, just Roxas, and to answer your question, it is not an espionage mission, do whatever the hell you like, see ya later." With that Roxas disconnected and left axel standing there with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Are we ready?" Zexion was standing in front of the door with a large book in hand with Axel standing next to him with two red and silver weapons that looked like spiky wheels.

"Definitely." Axel's eyes glowed red as he raised his chakram's toward the door. Zexion smirked as he raised the book; it started floating as his eyes glowed silver.

"**FIRAGA!" **They shouted in unison as a giant burst of fire erupted from Axel's chakram's and a giant blast from Zexion's book had left the door in cinders, ash falling around the charred wood as they turned to each other, smirking. As they walked into the building the alarm sounded all over the facility.

"Ready to go?" Zexion looked up at the lanky red head and smiled, Axel just nodded as he assumed a battle stance as Zexion raised his book as soldiers started pouring out all the entrances, some wielding swords, some readying magic. The magic users walked forward and raised their hands towards the team.

"**FIRA!" **Came the unison of voices as their hands glowed orange and multiple shots of fire burst out towards them. Zexion was a lot quicker than these novice magic users as he activated his magic.

"**PROTEGA!" **The large bubble surrounded the slate haired boy and Axel as the Fira shots were deflected and sent into the crowds of soldiers.

"We need a plan, like now!" The slate haired boy was getting worried, he never gets worried!

"Hmm, fight our way out, mix it up a little?" Axel's trademark smirk was now radiating as he looked over at the slate haired boy next to him.

"Hmm I've got a better idea, come here." The red head leaned in to the slate haired boy, smirk growing wider as he nodded fervently looking at the soldiers.

"Ok got it."

"On my mark, you ready?"

"Always." Axel squatted down with his chakram's at either side of him, a smirk covered his face.

"**RELEASE!" **Zexion slammed his book closed as the Protega dissipated, shocking half the soldiers, while the rest were getting ready to fight. Axel spun in a circle releasing his chakram's coated with fire that took out the first rows of soldiers while Zexion readied his second attack.

"**THUNDARA!" **The thunder bursts slammed from the sky hitting the rest of the soldiers, leaving the two agents in the silence of the hall.

"Let's go." Zexion put his book away and started walking towards the stairs. Axel stood up and walked to Zexion nodding as they walked up the stairs, looking around warily as they got deeper into the facility.

"Do you think that the Guardian defending this Project is going to be better than the one at Project SORA?" Axel actually had worry in his voice; he knew how good Larxene was in battle, it would take a lot to beat her.

"For our sake, I hope not." Axel and Zexion eventually made it to the end of the long corridor they found, a large white door was sitting at the end, a small computer terminal sitting next to the door.

"Zex, computer terminal, that's your forte."

"Don't worry Ax, I've got it." As Zexion typed furiously on the terminal as Axel watched the corridor. Zexion's continued slamming on the terminal had activated an internal alarm. Axel's ComLink started up as he reached into his pocket.

"See he misses me already." Zexion just rolled his eyes and continued hacking the device.

"Hey Rox, what's up, miss me already?"

"Axel now is not the time, Zexion activated an internal alarm, and about a hundred soldiers are on their way to your position right now, good luck." With that Roxas disconnected from the transmission and left Axel readying his chakram's, looking down the corridor.

"Zex you better hurry, we've got a few soldiers heading our way."

"Axel, define a few."

"About one hundred of them." Zexion just groaned as he started hacking faster. Axel turned to see rows of soldiers filtering through the door.

"Gunblades! Seriously?" Now Axel was getting worried.

"Zexion, seriously hurry!"

"Ugh fuck this!" Zexion took his book out and swung it down towards the terminal, completely destroying it and opening the door so he and Axel could get through. He turned to look at the door and noticed a button on the door to open and close it.

"Oh so this side gets a fucking button." He grumbled as he slammed the button, effectively locking the door. He turned to see a large pod like structure sitting in the middle of the room, with Axel walking towards it. He looked down and shouted when he saw the inhabitant.

"What the fuck?" Axel walked back a few steps before looking at Zexion.

"Zex look inside the pod." Axel's voice was soft, laced with shock as Zexion walked up to the pod and looked inside, mouth forming an o when he saw who was inside. His blonde hair was an unruly mess and his skin was of fair complexion. His eyes were closed but he could guess the colour already. Bright blue.

"R-Roxas?" The slate haired boy stuttered wildly as he looked at the sleeping blonde in the pod below him.

"Not exactly." Zexion spun round and found a boy standing there with a red and black skin tight suit and a silver helmet with black glass covering his head. The masked boy took one step forward and summoned a Keyblade making Zexion jump and summon the book he used in combat defending himself.

"Who the hell are you?" The masked boy's helmet started dissipating into nothingness as he stared into pure gold eyes. The boy had jet black hair and pale skin. He reminded Zexion of someone he just couldn't remember who.

"My name is Vanitas, this is Ventus and I'm going to kill you." Vanitas lunged forward at the slate haired boy and struck while Zexion continued defending with Protect spells.

"Axel, a little help here please!" That seemed to knock Axel out of his stupor as he summoned his Chakram's and sprinted to defend his friend. Vanitas was able to knock Zexion to the floor but it didn't help considering Axel had tackled him, putting his hand in front of him and using it like a spring launching himself to his feet, as his Chakram's appeared in his hands.

"Zexion, get the data, I'll fight him off!"

"On it!" Zexion was able to make it to the pods data terminal and start hacking into it while the battle raged on behind him. The process had started and he decided to go and help Axel.

"**FIRAGA"** Vanitas spun round to see Zexion floating of the ground with his eyes glowing silver and a giant flame blast heading his way. He quickly put his Keyblade up for defence but the attack was too strong. The black haired boy was thrown back and was only just able to regain his balance as he landed.

"Heh nice shot; let's see if you can dodge this." His eyes lost the gleam of gold and were replaced by pure darkness.

"**DARK CANNON!" **The feral voice ripped through the chamber as he steadied his Keyblade, flicked it to the side opening a Portal of Darkness and from that came a giant stream of darkness erupted from the portal almost hitting the duo as it burst through the side of the castle, the force enough to rip through the entire castle, leaving a gaping hole in the side of the room.

"Hey Zex we have an escape route." Axel smirk intensified as Zexion scoffed at him.

"Now really isn't the time for jokes Axel."

"Who said I'm joking." Vanitas had seemed to be able to stand up as he was lunging towards the two of them, fully intent on destroying the two Nobodies. Axel back flipped away as Zexion used a Protect spell, knocking Vanitas off balance. As Vanitas landed Axel's Chakram was at his throat.

"_Pod release system at 100%, releasing Project VENTUS._" The robotic voice cut through the silence like a knife as all three of them turned to see the white cocoon like pod open, revealing a boy that held a striking resemblance to Roxas.

"V-Vani, are you ok?"

"Ventus! Don't worry, I'll be ok, you have to run!"

"Like hell I am, I'm not leaving!" With that he summoned a Keyblade that he held backwards and sprinted towards the Nobodies.

"**SPARK RAID!**" Axel looked up to be met with the blonde haired boys Keyblade smashing him in the face, sparks launching from all angles, hitting Zexion in the process. Vanitas quickly jumped to his feet and ran over to Ven.

"I thought I was supposed to be saving you." Vanitas' teasing tone caught Ventus of guard but he smiled none the less.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, let's just get out of here, we obviously can't stay here."

"We can escape through there." Vanitas pointed over to the gaping hole in the wall he had created.

"Good idea." Ventus was about to jump through the hole but two well-built arms wrapped themselves around Ventus' waist.

"I will have to pay you back for rescuing me." The ravenette whispered into Ventus' ear making him shiver.

"We don't have time to deal with your sex crazed and what I can only hope is the hilt of your Keyblade." Ventus' blush grew till he thought his face would burst.

"Sorry Venny, no such luck." He practically breathed down his neck making him shudder. Ventus could feel the older boy's erection rubbing on his ass.

"Vanitas, seriously stop." Ventus practically hissed at the older boy. He broke free of Vanitas' grip and jumped down.

"I'll get him soon." Vanitas smiled at this and jumped down.

About an hour after Ventus and Vanitas escaped, Axel regained consciousness and was over by Zexion, reciting a Cura spell.

"Zex are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Zexion stood up and walked over to the terminal and started searching for the data they came for.

"Aha! Found it!" Zexion had indeed found the data as he uploaded it to his ComLink as he sent their findings to Roxas.

"Mission complete Roxas, permission to return?"

"Yup, RTC authorised, see you guys soon." Zexion deactivated his ComLink and put it away.

"Come on Axel, time to RTC." Axel only nodded and walked through the Portal of Darkness Zexion conjured up.

It is finished, and only in 3 days! You are welcome. BTW RTC means Return to the Castle, for people who haven't played 358/2 days.

Riku- Where the hell am I?

Light- You're in the next chapter, calm down.

Riku- *pouty face*

Light- Ugh fine, have Sora *gives Riku Sora*

Riku- *grins pervertedly and runs off*

Sora- Light, save me!

Light- Oh well, please review, you will get more SoRiku and maybe some Vanitas *drool* I better go now hehehe.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and sorry for being so late! I will not ramble on with incessant weirdness now on with the story!

The Portal of Darkness faded in nothingness as the young silver haired boy walked into the sunlight that bathed Twilight Town in its ever-present orange glow. He sighed to himself as he walked over to the car that was waiting to bring him to the headquarters. As he entered the black limousine he was met with the smiling face of one of the higher ups from DiZ.

"Nice to meet you Sir, I'm Tifa." She smiled brightly at me; she had long—roughly waist-length brown hair that is tucked behind her ear on the left side, showing that she was wearing sliver, teardrop-shaped earrings, her eyes had a rusty orange color.

"Nice to meet you too." He put up his best fake smile he could muster as he sat in the leather seat of the car. The ride took about 10 minutes and when Riku got out of the car he was surprised to see a large clock tower standing in front of him.

"What happened to going to headquarters?" Tifa just smirked at him as she got out of the car, looking at Riku' confused expression only fuelled her smirk.

"We're a secretive company, best to hide in plain sight, right?" A look of realization spread across Riku' face making Tifa laugh a little.

"I see, so shall we go?" Riku was trying to fight of a blush and failing, he decided to think solely on defending the project, keeping his mind off of Sora. Memories of times on the beach with his friends, teasing Sora with Kairi, Kairi was a childhood friend of theirs, they left her behind when they went with DiZ, the last thing she told him rung endlessly inside his mind.

"_I'll find you both, I swear I will!"_

After they agreed to go with DiZ they might as well have been kidnapped, a black van arrived at the beach where they were relaxing, about ten men swarmed out of the car, grabbing Sora and subduing the others, I tried to apologize as I got dragged away, Tidus had fought against the men and was knocked unconscious while Wakka was struggling against the soldiers, Selphie was screaming and crying trying to hit the people who were capturing the two boys, Kairi was shouting the silver haired boys name as he was dragged into the van. That was when she shouted her promise to find us.

Riku was snapped out of his reverie by a large door creaking open, inside the room was a mass of computers surrounding a hole in the middle of the room with scientists manning each terminal. Tifa walked over to an older man with short blond hair and a closely shaved beard with light blue eyes.

"We need to go down to the pod room; this is the new Guardian for Project XION." The blonde haired man just nodded and started doing something with the terminal and after a few seconds a small circular platform rose from the hole in the middle of the room. Tifa walked on it and looked at me expectantly, beckoning me onto the floating circle with a hand motion.

"We don't have all day kid."

"I'm not a kid." Came the grumble from the silver haired boy. Tifa just rolled her eyes as she nodded to the blonde haired scientist when Riku stepped onto the platform. The ride down through the ground on the hovering platform took less time than Riku had expected as he walked of the platform into a corridor.

"Follow me; the pod room is just down here." She continued walking down the hallway towards the large door. She started typing into the terminal and smiled when the door slid open. The pod in the middle of the room was different than Sora's, it had 10 white gun shaped weapons floating around the pod. When Riku walked into the room he was surprised to see a young blonde girl sitting in a chair with a sketch book. She had white-blonde hair with bright blue eyes and a pale complexion.

"Naminé, this is Riku, he'll be taking over Project XION when you move to Project KAIRI." Riku almost choked on the air as he looked at Tifa with a horrified expression, he quickly changed it to confusion, trying to hide the fact that he knew the auburn haired girl they were talking about. It couldn't be a coincidence.

"What's wrong Riku?" Tifa looked at Riku funny as he stared at her. Riku was frantically trying to find an excuse for his little outburst.

"Wouldn't Naminé be going to Project SORA?" Tifa looked at him funny, but shook the thought away as she smiled.

"No, we have an experienced team of fighters, The Gullwings." Riku simply nodded as he looked over at Naminé and smiled, well it was more of a grimace.

"Well I'll leave you two to get to know each other." Tifa walked over to the door they came in from and closed it, leaving the two Guardians in an uneasy silence.

"You know her, Kairi I mean." Riku looked at her in shock as he thought she hadn't noticed the recognition on his face.

"I'm psychic, it helps me fight when I can practically destroy a person's head, this helps I suppose." She summoned a pure white Keyblade with an extremely intricate design.

"Levitas Eclipse, activate." That seemed to react with the weapons above the pod as they disappeared, reappearing floating around her back, in a wing shaped fashion.

"That's amazing, how did you do that?"

"These weapons are connected to my thoughts, I can control them without doing anything, I just like saying the phrase, it sounds cool." She had a lopsided grin on her face and was scratching the back of her head, a faint blush on her cheeks. The action reminded Riku of Sora so much it hurt; he decided to change the topic.

"What's your Keyblade called?

"Lunar Eclipse, what's yours?"

"Can't you read my mind and find out?" She smiled at this and shook her head.

"I can only read thoughts that have recently been in someone's mind, not their deeper thoughts." Riku summoned his Keyblade to show the shorter blonde girl, she gasped in shock when she saw the weapon.

"I see; it's called Way to the Dawn." She smiled at the name of the Keyblade and looked at the silver haired boy.

"It's very nice, now how do you know Kairi?"

"Sora, Kairi and I all grew up on Destiny Islands. When DiZ took us she promised me she would find us, it's my fault she got locked up like Sora did." Naminé frowned a little as he spoke, obviously saddened by the story.

"What is she doing as a Project? Do you know when she was taken?" Naminé' face lit up at this as she went over to the terminal.

"I can find out." She quickly passed all the firewalls that DiZ had set up to stop people from stealing the data stored in the pod terminals. She now had a list of all the projects that were operational, they were in a glowing white font, while the Projects that had been discovered and had their data stolen were in a dull black font.

"There she is, Project KAIRI, her date of plug in was the 24th of April, two months ago." Riku' jaw dropped in shock as he looked at the screen. _Kairi had been in DiZ for over two months, alone._

"Where is she?" Riku was trying his best not to lose control and it was clear Naminé could sense this as she turned to look at him.

"Calm down Riku, she's in Radiant Garden." This did the complete opposite as Riku lost his cool and slammed his fist into the floor, leaving a considerably large dent in the floor making Naminé squeak in surprise at the sudden fit of rage.

"Riku, what's wrong?" He just grimaced as he stood up.

"I was in Radiant Gardens a few hours ago speaking with Ansem."

"Oh I see, I'm very sorry."

"It's not your fault Riku, she'll be fine."

"How the hell do you know!" Naminé had a knowing smirk on her mouth as she looked at Riku.

"Because I'm the one that's going to free her." Riku looked shocked for a minute before regaining his composure and smiling brightly.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I know DiZ is up to something, when I first arrived at Radiant Gardens I could feel it, a powerful dark presence underneath the castle of Ansem the Wise."

"How could you pick up a presence that strong when I couldn't?" Naminé smiled at the question, looking a little smug.

"Because it was extremely well hidden, only a trained psychic could detect it, this helps too." She held both her hands out in front of her and conjured up a ball of pure light.

"N-Naminé, you can control light?"

"It all comes from in here." She pointed to the place on her chest where her heart would be.

"Y-You have a heart void of darkness?" She smiled a bit and nodded her head.

"I wanted to help research the light in people's heart by becoming a project, when I sensed that presence, I decided against it, I used my psychic powers to hide the light so DiZ couldn't scan for it, I got placed as a Guardian for my weapon skills." Riku just nodded his head as she continued talking.

"Every time I was summoned to Radiant Gardens I would try and search the darkness using my psychic powers but it was too strong, once it knocked me unconscious, I just lied and said I was really exhausted from defending Xion so they let me off."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I have an idea, we need to form a group of people with strong ties to the light, and then we might be able to fight back against the darkness."

"Who have you got in mind?"

"Well I can free Kairi, you can get Sora, and the Princesses of Heart won't fight, even if they need to, stupid ass pacifists. There were two other Projects we can rely on, Projects Aqua and Ventus."

"I thought Ventus was captured, and what about Xion?""

"I saw the CCTV footage of the fight between Guardian Vanitas and the two Organization XIII members, Vanitas and Ventus escaped. Also Xion won't be able to get out of the pod until sometime tomorrow morning, in about ten hours; the pods are locked for about two weeks so they can scan the full power of its inhabitant, then it just runs periodical tests."

"Okay, I understand, where should we meet after we have Sora and Kairi?" Naminé seemed to ponder this for a moment before brightening up.

"There's an old mansion on the outskirts of town, meet me there when you have Sora, I might be a while because I can't leave until tomorrow morning without raising some suspicion, you can go now using a Portal of Darkness."

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Just before walking through the portal Naminé grabbed the silver haired boys arm. He looked at her expectantly and saw a look of worry on her face.

"Be careful Riku." The boy just nodded as he walked through the portal.

Xemnas' voice rippled through the Gray Room with a tone of authority that he always held in his voice.

"Number VI and Number VIII, meet me at The Altar of Naught." Zexion nodded as Axel grimaced. They both opened Portal' of Darkness and entered the swirling darkness.

Xemnas turned to face the two Nobodies that arrived at the very top of a large tower situated at the middle of the castle, towering above The World That Never Was.

"How was the mission Agents." The two looked at each other before Zexion spoke.

"We were able to retrieve the information, but we were incapacitated and the Guardian and the test subject escaped, we are sorry Superior." The man's eye started twitching and his usually stoic face had changed to one of anger.

"So to sum up, a dangerous user of darkness and a most likely more powerful light user on the loose?" Zexion gulped as he looked at the tanned man who had anger in his eyes.

"Yes Superior." The man closed his eyes and sighed, normality returning to his face.

"How dangerous are they?"

"Well…"

"Number VIII how dangerous are they?"

"They are both Keyblade wielders Sir." The older man growled in a feral like manner.

"Agents you are dismissed, return to the Gray Room immediately, you will be called to Where Nothing Gathers shortly, that is all."

"Yes Sir."

Light- Thank god! This is way too late, don't kill me. *throws Kairi in front of himself* Take her!

Riku- *sighs loudly*

Also if you are wondering where my Naminé ideas come from, it is Dead Fantasy 8 trailer, please watch it!

Chibi Sora, Chibi Ven, Chibi Vani- Pwease review! (Vani- this is dumb…)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Loyal reviewers! A new chapter! The views for this story have passed 200! But only 4 reviews, I am sad… and when I'm sad, the Chibi's are too, look at them!

Chibi Sora- Pwease review readers…

Light- You must! For Sora! Now for the story, Reviews are extremely appreciated, they fuel SoRiku sexy time.

Sora- *Transforms to original form* Wait what!

Riku- 4 Reviews means 4 hours come on Sora!

Sora- My innocence!

Light- Want more of that? Review!

The usually sunny weather of Destiny Islands was re placed by the sombre darkness of the night, the moonlight reflected perfectly off of his hair, a silver gleam that could probably be seen all the way out on the mainland. Riku had arrived at a small island only a couple of metres away from the main island, which Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and him used to take rowboats out to it to play on. They imaginatively dubbed it 'The Play Island'.

There was a small cave hidden behind a waterfall that only Sora, Kairi and he knew about, a secret they guarded with their lives. Riku quickly ran over to the Secret Place as they called it when they were young. This was the place where they all shared a Paopu fruit, entwining the three children's destinies for all of eternity. Riku smiled sadly at the drawings on the walls they had drawn when they were children.

"R-Riku!" Said silver haired boy spun around to see a teary eyed Selphie standing next to Tidus and Wakka, both with their mouths agape staring at him.

"Uh hey guys…"

"RIKU!" All three of the now young teenagers bolted towards him, hugging him tightly, Tidus and Selphie only came up to his chest while Wakka was at his shoulder.

"Guys calm down." With that Selphie backed away and slapped him. Hard. The force had knocked Riku to the wall, trying his best to stay upright.

"Jesus Christ! Selphie that hurt!" Selphie just started crying harder now, her bright green eyes were drowned by tears.

"It was supposed to hurt jackass! We haven't seen you in a whole year and the only thing you can say is 'uh hey guys.'!" Riku looked down at his feet, trying his best to not say something that would hurt her feelings.

"What are you doing here? Where's Sora? Do you know where Kairi is?" Riku looked at Selphie with hurt eyes, grimacing when she looked at him, almost mirroring the hurt.

"DiZ still has him; I'm here to free him." Selphie brightened up considerably as he said that, nodding her head.

"What about Kairi? She said she was going to find you. She signed up as a Guardian so she could find you two!" Riku looked shocked for a moment but regained his composure.

"DiZ put her in a pod, she's an experiment now, a friend of mine, Naminé is going to save her and meet me when I have Sora."

"How can we help?" Riku looked shocked for a moment as he looked at her

"What?" Selphie sounded confused as she looked at him; the shock in his eyes was clearly making her uncomfortable.

"Y-You want to help?"

"Of course we do!" They all shouted in unison as they looked at the silver haired boy. Riku only nodded, thinking of a way they could help.

"Do you guys know where Twilight Town is?" Selphie smiled at this, nodding quickly as Riku spoke.

"There's a mansion on the outskirts of town, meet me there, I should only be a couple of hours." The trio nodded and ran out the entrance to the cave, getting ready for the travel to Twilight Town. Riku stayed in the cave for about half an hour reminiscing about their childhoods on Destiny Islands.

"Hang on Sora, I'm coming." With that he opened a Portal of Darkness and travelled to the main island where they had moved after Riku had begged Ansem to let them stay there. The only catch was he was sworn to secrecy about the location, meaning he couldn't tell any of the old crew about his whereabouts.

He appeared in the depths of the DiZ corporation base situated on Destiny Islands, only a few metres from Sora's room. He continued walking down the corridor until he reached a turn in the corridor and walked into a guard, eyes wide as he saw the guards eyes flash with recognition.

"Riku? What are you doing here?" Riku looked around quickly before looking back at the guard before punching him square in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Sorry, nothing personal." Riku turned the corner and ran down to the door to Sora' room, trying his best to hack into the terminal. After about a minute of pure concentration, Riku remembered something.

"Wait! I have a huge ass key right here…" Riku had to fight the urge to face palm right at that moment as he pointed his Keyblade towards the terminal.

"Unlock!" A beam of pure light erupted from the tip of the Keyblade, the terminal beeped loudly as the door slid open. Riku walked in the room and looked around; all the lights had be shut off and was in complete darkness except the small light that he walked towards the pod that stored his best friend. He looked at the terminal and started typing the password that Sora had chosen himself.

_SRK _

It was Sora, Kairi and his initials, not the best password but Sora wanted it. The password was typed and just as he was about to enter it a rather large sword was rested on his wrist.

"Do that and ill cut through your wrist like butter." The voice cut through silence easily as Riku slowly turned to see a girl about his age with silver hair, a little darker than his that was contrasted greatly with the bright red of her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Riku bit out as he glared at the red eyed girl.

"Hmm wouldn't you like to know, but that's need to know info, and if I'm honest you don't need to know anything." Riku moved his wrist down and spun around summoning his Keyblade as he swung it at the girl, knocking her back a little as a blonde haired girl sprinted out the shadows and slammed two red knives into his Keyblade, spinning quickly to hit into the Keyblade knocking him back, towards a third girl with brown hair who jumped out aiming twin guns at the silver haired boy, he was only just able to activate his dark shield, blocking the bullets that bounced of his shield.

"Wow he's good." Commented the blonde girl. The brunette face palmed as she looked at the blonde.

"Rikku we're here to defend the kid, not comment his fighting skill."

"Oh yeah, that's boring… Paine can we do something else?" The silver haired girl, Paine sighed loudly as she looked at the blonde girl.

"Sorry Rikku, Yuna' right, we need the money." Riku scoffed at this making Paine glare at him.

"What's so funny pretty boy?" Riku moved the black cloak he was wearing at that time and searched around in his pocket, eventually revealing a bag of munny making Rikku' mouth drop to the floor.

"H-How much is that?" The girl was practically drooling at the sight of munny, grinning like a maniac.

"About one million munny, why?" Paine whistled loudly as Rikku fainted, Yuna just looked pissed at him. Rikku got over her initial shock and started sprinting towards him, eyes locked on the bag of munny in his hands. He put a hand out, stopping the girl from grabbing the munny pouch, she pouted a little before giving up on her attempt to steal his money.

"What do you want for it?" Her eyes were gleaming with malice as she grinned, trying her best to look like a kicked puppy.

"If you leave Destiny Islands and never return I will give you this munny." Rikku started nodding her head at an insanely quick pace. Paine mulled it over for a bit before nodding her head. Yuna walked up to the silver haired boy and looked him in the eye.

"Why do you want the data?" Riku was taken aback by the question but stood his ground.

"I really couldn't give a fuck about the data; I'm here for the boy." Yuna looked shocked for a moment before fixing her composure and glaring back at him.

"Why the hell do you want the kid?" Riku glared down at the brown haired girl, turquoise eyes clashing with one blue eye and one green eye. Riku was slightly shocked at this but kept his face stoic.

"The kid is called Sora and he happens to be my best friend, I'm here to release him from DiZ and put together a team of light users to bring down the growing threat that is going to destroy this world." Yuna looked quite shocked at this outburst as he glared at her.

"How can we help?" Riku had to take a double take as he stared at the brunette; her eyes had softened as she smiled.

"Really? Why do you want to help?" Yuna smiled lightly as Paine and Rikku groaned loudly. Yuna turned around to look at her teammates and glared.

"If we help there's a bigger chance of us saving the world."

"But Yuna I don't wanna!" Yuna face palmed before smirking slightly.

""Rikku, think of all the treasure we'll be given for saving the world." With that statement, Rikku' bright green eyes glowed with enthusiasm, Paine just shook her head slowly while smiling.

"Okay so what should we do?"

"There's a mansion on the outskirts of Twilight Town, meet me there." Yuna nodded as she walked out the door, Rikku stuck her thumbs up, smiling brightly while Paine only nodded at him.

The silverette turned to the pod and finished the password, unlocking the pod, and released a weakened Sora who landed on his feet for a second then collapsed into Riku' arms, eyes struggling to stay open.

"R-Riku?" The voice was small, not in its usual volume. Riku looked at the boy in shock as he tried to lift the boy up. He eventually picked Sora up in bridal style and opened a Portal of Darkness.

"Don't worry Sora, we'll be safe soon."

A young man ran into Ansem' office in a panic, his bright blue eyes were clouded with worry, his blonde hair was swaying as he ran.

"Cloud, I assume there is a good reason why you burst into my office?" The blonde, Cloud nodded rapidly as he stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"Project SORA has been compromised, the data is fine but the infiltrator took the boy." Ansem' face grew serious; his usually stoic face was replaced with one of rage as he gritted his teeth and stood up.

"Do we know who the perpetrator was?" Cloud nodded solemnly, knowing the next word will anger Ansem greatly.

"Guardian Riku." Ansem growled in a feral like manner as he glared at nothing in particular. He took the speaker that he kept for announcements.

"Attention all personnel, Guardian Riku has kidnapped Project SORA, all non-essential forces will be used to hunt down the traitor, that is all." Ansem looked at Cloud for a moment before speaking.

"You and Leon are our best soldiers; you two will be leading this operation." Cloud only nodded as he left the office.

"All agents meet at Where Nothing Gathers, that is all." The voice faded as the Nobodies stood, summoning Portals of Darkness and entering them. When all the Nobodies where seated Xemnas addressed them.

"Thanks to the speedy recovery of Number XII we are choosing a new mission, this time numbers VII and XI will be infiltrating the Twilight Town branch, your target is Project Xion, and Number XII will be on ComLink, good luck. Agents you are dismissed." With that the Nobodies transported back to wherever the where before. As Larxene sat down in the Gray Room she was assaulted by an ecstatic Demyx

"Larxene! You're okay!" Demyx was hugging around her neck while she was fighting him off while trying her best to keep breathing.

"Demyx I won't be if you keep choking me like this!" Demyx released his death grip on Larxene, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Larx, so how are you?"

"Fine Dem, can I sleep now?"

"Yeah sure I'm gonna down to the canteen and get some food, see ya Larx." She only nodded as she fell asleep on the couch.

Done, cant ramble on, please review yadda yadda : )


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people time for Light and Dark, brought to you by a crazy hormonal teenager listening to NightCore remixes, they are so awesome!

Riku- We need to lock him up…

Light- Shut it pretty boy.

Sora- Can we stop arguing and get on with the story?

Light- Yeah yeah, PLEASE REVIEW!

**DISCLAIMER- **I haven't done the disclaimer before but it would go along the lines of If I owned KH Riku and Sora would be having passionate gay sex all over the place, especially Halloween Town, the music is awesome and Sora looks hot in that costume.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Saïx and Marluxia arrived at Twilight Town and were surprised to see the front door to the clock tower left open; Saïx smirked as Marluxia flipped his hair out of the way of his eyes.

"This is going to be too easy." The blue haired man's eyes flashed with malice as he summoned his weapon, a Claymore. A long cylindrical weapon with a circular spiked end that he held backwards.

"I agree." Marluxia summoned his weapon, a scythe. The weapon had reminiscent features of a rose; the handle was a pastel green eventually sprouting out into the blade which was bright pink, the part connecting the handle and blade was pink and resembled the symbol of the Nobody. The two agents entered the room to find a large number of computers surrounding a circular platform. Marluxia raised his scythe to a scientist's neck, smirking slightly as the man gasped in surprise. One of the other scientists noticed the blonde man that was being held captive and shouted 'Organization XIII!' and everyone went crazy.

"Silence!" Even Marluxia winced at the volume of Saïx' voice as he glared at the scientists who were scrambling round the office.

"Activate the lift or he dies, either way we win now do it." Marluxia' eyes contained pure anger as he glared at one woman in particular who started typing into the terminal. The lift came to life with a soft blue glow as the two Nobodies stepped onto the lift.

"Thanks for your assistance; it was nice working with you." Marluxia smirked at the blonde man who was glaring daggers at him.

"They're gonna set off an alarm, this can't take long." Marluxia smirked as the platform landed on the floor that housed the Project they were hunting. About 50 soldiers turned around to see the two agents step off the platform. Marluxia summoned his scythe, The Graceful Dahlia was glittering and there was small petals floating around the pink haired man.

"On it." With that Marluxia lunged forward, catching the soldiers off guard as he began tearing through them, scythe swinging like it was an extension of his own arm. Saïx just walked through the carnage, smashing any soldiers that Marluxia had left behind with his signature claymore, Lunatic. When he reached the end of the corridor Marluxia was standing by the door with a sadistic smile on his face.

"That was fun!" Marluxia spoke in a cheerful voice, eyes glowing with joy as he began typing into the computer terminal.

"I think your enjoying this a bit too much…" Saïx was smiling amusedly as he saw the smirk on Marluxia' face as the door opened, revealing a young blonde girl who was looking at the pod with a sad smile on her face.

"Naminé!" She spun around and gasped slightly, she looked to Saïx then to Marluxia.

"Damn, I was hoping to get away before you two got here." Marluxia was in too much shock to speak so Saïx took the initiative to talk first.

"Naminé what are you doing here?"

"Saying good bye to Xion of course."

"But you're a doctor for Organization XIII!" This time Marluxia spoke, outraged at the idea of Naminé knowing about the Projects.

"That was all a ruse so I could attain information, The Organization have been very useful, but I have to go, good bye."

"You think we're gonna let you go? Xemnas doesn't take lightly to traitors." Saïx' eyes were growing darker and his words were laced with venom.

"I can't be a traitor if I was never a part of the organization, you see?" Saïx let loose a feral growl as he lunged at the small blonde back flipped expertly out of the way, now situated on top of the pod.

"Levitas Eclipse, activate!" With that the weapons disappeared, reappearing in an arc around her back, she jumped into the air, letting the weapons keep her airborne as she looked down at the two agents.

"I'm sorry, I will have to bid you farewell, good bye." The blonde girl spun around and let loose a blast of light energy that opened a Portal of Light, the swirling light was powerful enough to push Saïx back a bit when it was summoned. The blonde let the light envelop her, taking her to her destination.

Radiant Gardens.

Saïx' eyes were now slits as anger coursed through his veins as he glared at the spot where the portal closed.

"Saïx you might burn a hole in the wall." Saïx snapped himself out of his trance and glared at the pink haired man.

"Let's just finish the mission." Marluxia nodded and set to work on hacking the terminal. After about a minute Marluxia cried in happiness as he successfully hacked through the many firewalls that protected the data they were after.

"Marluxia, unlock the pod." Marluxia nodded as he touched the screen, activating the releasing mechanism that opened the pod. When the pod was opened a young black haired girl with big bright blue eyes fell out, her hair was around shoulder length and separated into spikes. The girl fell to her knees with a groan as she tried to stand back up; Saïx then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Marluxia let's move." Marluxia nodded as he summoned a Portal of Darkness, also summoning his ComLink.

"Larxene, alert Xemnas, we have the data and the girl."

"I will, good work guys."

_-XxX-_

The Portal of Darkness opened in front of the large derelict mansion that sat on the outskirts of Twilight Town.

"R-Riku?"

"Sora try not to talk, you're still weak."

"I am not weak."

"Stubborn as always."

"I'm not stubborn either…" Sora' voice was quiet as he was practically half dragged towards the front door.

"Sora?" There was no response as the silver haired boy stopped at the steps to look down at the boy. His skin was a sickly pale and his skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. His usually gravity defying spikes were now slumped down and covered in sweat.

"Oh shit, Yuna! Selphie!" He knew Selphie was a healer and from the way she was dressed, he was guessing Yuna was as well. Both girls ran out of the mansion to where Riku had shouted, Selphie gasped when she saw Sora in this state and ran to his side, Yuna had done the same and they were now looking to the silver haired boy.

"Riku, do you know what happened?" Yuna was checking Sora' vitals and making sure he was still breathing.

"No, I got him out of the pod and teleported us here."

"That's it! Sora is a person with pure light, the darkness was trying to corrupt that light when you used a Portal of Darkness, it's most likely an illness induced by the darkness." Selphie was looking extremely proud of herself while Riku' mouth was agape while he stared at the brunette. Yuna was smiling happily.

"When did you learn so much about healing?"

"When you two left the Islands you left them open to attacks, you two were the Islands defenders. After you left the Elders trained us four in combat. I can heal and use battle magic, Tidus can use a sword and Wakka is trained with spears."

"What about Kairi?"

"A traveler witnessed our training and offered to give Kairi a weapon, a Keyblade." Riku' mouth had most likely hit the floor when Selphie said this.

"She's a-a…"

"Keyblade Wielder, just like you and Sora." Riku took a moment to digest this information. His eyes gleamed happily.

"At least we won't have to defend her." Riku was grinning madly as Selphie giggled. Riku' grin faded as Sora groaned. It was a pained sound and hurt him, even though Sora was the one in pain.

"Selphie, please help him." The girl nodded as she looked to Yuna, the girls both mouthed a word to each other before they looked at the boy beneath them.

"_Esuna." _Their hands glowed green and rays of light enveloped Sora, once the rays were gone, his fever had vanished and the light tan had returned to his skin. Riku picked up the fragile little boy and stood up, he gave his thanks to Yuna and Selphie as he entered the mansion and walked up the stairs, finding a bedroom to let Sora sleep. He lowered the boy onto the bed slowly and sat with him for about five minutes, stroking his hair.

"I'm gonna go talk to the others, shout if you need me." Sora didn't even stir when Riku said this; the illness had taken all his energy. The silver haired boy returned downstairs into the large living room to find both teams had begun talking around the coffee table, Tidus and Wakka were sitting on the floor while Selphie was sitting on one of the armchairs. Yuna, Rikku and Paine were sitting on one of couches and they were all smiling while they spoke.

_At least they don't hate each other…_

"Hey Riku, we need a plan." Tidus spoke, his voiced had changed greatly, and he was much more mature than the boy who used to live on the Islands with him who would challenge anyone to a swordfight. The silverette nodded as he sat in the armchair opposite from Selphie.

"We can't do anything yet, not until Naminé and Kairi get here, then we can get a better idea of what needs to happen." Tidus nodded as he drew his sword.

"Well whatever happens, I'm here." He held his sword out into the middle of the coffee table.

"Me too." The orange haired boy took his spear and held it above Tidus' sword.

"Count me in." Selphie held her staff out, letting it rest on Wakka' spear.

"We can help if you want us to." The Gullwings stood, brandishing their weapons and smiling brightly.

"That is if you want us." Paine smirked as I nodded my head, smiling happily for the first time in months. Riku summoned Way to the Dawn and rested it in the middle, smiling at his childhood friends.

"Don't forget me." Riku spun around to see Sora standing in the door frame, Kingdom Key in hand, his hair was back to its usual self, his skin had returned to its tanned state and his eyes weren't clouded with fatigue.

"We couldn't if we tried." Sora had a pout and mock glare directed at the silver haired boy who just spoke.

"I have a very blunt object; don't make me club you to death." Riku' grin just grew larger as the boy walked into the room.

"Sora you love me too much to hurt me."

"Wanna test that theory?" Even though Sora had a comeback for Riku' teasing, the silverette didn't miss the light blush that masked his cheeks.

"So what did I miss?"

"Not much, we're just waiting for Kairi and Naminé…" With this Sora was right next to Riku in an instant and was attacking him for information. Riku wasn't ready for the bombardment of questions and had left Riku on the floor with a very persistent Sora straddling his waist and shouted out loads of questions. Riku was doing his very best to keep his mind from wandering in that direction, but sitting around a pod for about five months without any 'stimulation' had changed his libido into a hungry beast the size of Radiant Gardens. The silver haired boy had a very active sex drive and having Sora jumping on his crotch with a gleeful look on his face was not helping slowing it down. He put his hand on Sora' mouth and put his finger to his lips.

"If you would calm down and get off of me I would tell you." Sora pouted slightly as he jumped to his feet and helped Riku to his feet. Riku sat Sora down and explained the events of the past few days. Sora had sat and listened intently, probably the most concentration he had put him in a very sleepy mood after he had listened to the whole story.

"I understand, I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning." They all nodded to the boy who was walking up the stairs. Paine, Rikku and Yuna left for their room five minutes later and Tidus and Wakka five minutes after that. Riku said goodnight to Selphie and headed towards Sora' room. There was plenty of rooms in this mansion, probably over twenty bedrooms but it didn't feel right not being with Sora, he had spent over five months guarding the younger boy and he had become reliant on being near Sora to fall asleep. He entered the room to see Sora looking out the window towards Twilight Town; past the docks you could just see the lights from the Islands. He had a sad smile as he turned to look at the silver haired boy.

"I thought you were going to bed?"

"Can't sleep." Riku nodded as he went over to the single bed across the room and got ready to fall asleep when Sora' voice broke the silence.

"Riku? I can't sleep." Riku smiled a little as he got of the bed he was in and walked over to the younger boy who was sleeping in the double bed.

"Let me in." Sora blushed a little as he moved the covers to let Riku into the bed. Riku moved his arms around Sora' waist and held him close. Sora let out a shaky sigh as he snuggled into Riku' chest.

"Thanks Riku."

"It's okay Sora, I kinda missed this, and I missed you."

"I missed you too Riku." Sora smiled as he snuggled deeper, falling asleep in the silverette' arms. Riku let his eyes close as he fell into blissful sleep.

_-XxX-_

Light- Aww who knew Riku was such a sap!

Riku- If you post that I'll kill you!

Light- Heh too late! *Runs away*

Sora- Well now that he may be killed, you must review, it is the only way to stop Riku, me taking of my clothes works but I like my innocence, so please review! Also if you don't already listen to NightCore music you should, I recommend it *Chibi face!*


	7. Chapter 7

Aloha everyone! We have a flashback today! Whoo! Please enjoy and as usual, please review!

**DISCLAIMER- **I haven't done the disclaimer before but it would go along the lines of If I owned KH Riku and Sora would be having passionate gay sex all over the place, especially Halloween Town, the music is awesome and Sora looks hot in that costume.

_-XxX-_

Naminé walked through the large corridor that leads to the main control room, also housing Project KAIRI. This building was not a part of the main castle that resided in the centre of Radiant Gardens; it was a smaller building than Hollow Bastion that was in a place the locals called Villains Vale. It was a large fortress like group of buildings with five bronze brown towers with large heart like symbols at the top. Even though these places are supposed to be a place that was filled with data about light and powers of light moving throughout the building, the darkness that was present, was almost choking the blonde girl. She had been moving through the building, searching for the pod room for half an hour before she came across the room she was looking for. She entered the large circular room that held a pod in the centre.

"Fuck hacking." She summoned her Keyblade and slammed through the monitor that sat next to the pod. A loud siren activated and she could hear the babble of voices heading to her location.

"I knew there was a reason why we hack them…" The pod started glowing white as it opened, releasing a young red haired girl with blue eyes that mirrored hers. Her skin was pale and her body was frail, she fell into the blonde haired girls arms, eyes fluttering shut. The blonde girl lifted up the red head and pulled her into the bridal position and opened up a portal of light. A group of soldiers burst through the doors and aimed their Gunblades at the young girl. She smiled brightly at the group of soldiers before entering the portal of light.

_-XxX-_

Naminé arrived at the mansion to find the lights on and the sun rising over the hill, leaving a translucent glow that fell over the mansion. She could hear voices coming from inside as she carried Kairi to the door. She slammed on the door while shouting at the top of her voice. Riku wrenched the door open and glared before he recognized the girl before him.

"Naminé! Are you okay? How's Kairi?" Riku was babbling, his questions were coming out at a mile a minute and to be honest it was annoying her.

"Riku, shut it, I am okay just a little tired, Kairi' fine, I suspect it's just fatigue that has made her unconscious." Riku nodded before motioning for Naminé to hand the smaller girl to him, she complied and he carried his childhood friend up to her room. Sora heard the ruckus from downstairs and was overjoyed to see his younger friend.

"Kairi!"

"Sora! Keep quiet! She's unconscious and needs to be kept sleeping so her energy comes back." Sora nodded sadly as he walked away sadly. Riku sighed as he put Kairi in her room and went after Sora. He found him sitting in the study, looking sadly out the window. The rain was falling slowly down the window, mirroring the brunettes own tears. Riku sighed as he started rubbing the younger teens shoulder as Sora looked up at him. He lifted the boy up and sat back down on the armchair with Sora in his lap. The silverette rested his head on the younger boys shoulder and sighed.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." Sora smiled as he leaned into the embrace smiling happily. Riku was content in holding the younger boy in his arms, he didn't notice Sora had fallen asleep, the boy's soft breathing had lulled Riku into a drowsy state as he let go of consciousness.

_-XxX-_

"Riku!" Riku launched out of his dreams and fell out of the armchair, Sora falling with him. He groaned from his position on the floor, Sora was mumbling incoherently from his seat, straddled on Riku' waist.

"Kairi, what the hell?"

"Kairi!" Sora was off Riku in seconds as he pulled the auburn haired girl into a bone crushing hug. She started waving her arms frantically as she tried to get the silverette' attention who was currently rubbing the back of his head.

"Riku help me!" Kairi was now slightly red in the face as she was choked to death by the bundle of energy hugging her. Said silverette was laughing as he dislodged Sora from their friend, smiling fondly at both of them.

"You need to tell us what happened." To Kairi' surprise it was Sora who spoke, and he was completely serious when he spoke as he walked downstairs, motioning for the two to follow him. They made their way down to the ground floor and sat down on the couch, Naminé was sitting in the armchair, sketching in the book she had by her side at all times. She sat the sketchbook down when she notice the trio walking down the stairs. Kairi walked towards the blonde haired girl and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for saving me Nami."

"No problem Kai." Sora and Riku shared puzzled looks as Kairi laughed quietly.

"While you to were asleep me and Nami got to know each other and hit it off instantly." A look of understanding dawned on his face but blushed, remembering sleeping in Riku' arms. Riku' beamed to himself for getting that reaction out of the younger boy.

"Kai you need to explain now." Sora' blush faded and he had a look of determination replaced on his face. Kairi nodded solemnly.

"Well it started when…"

_FLASHBACK…_

_Kairi was walking through the large castle in Radiant Gardens named Hollow Bastion; the last thing she saw was the name DiZ on one of the soldiers who took her friends, she got one of her friends from Twilight Town, Pence to have a search around for the name. He phoned her one night and explained to her that DiZ was a company that researched the Light in one' heart, she knew Sora was a good person but she didn't know that he was 'void of darkness' as the website Pence had found informed her. She reached an office for a man who was supposedly in charge of this corporation. She opened the door after knocking and being beckoned inside and met a man in about his late forties sitting at a desk that had his back turned to a large arena like structure._

"_You are Miss Kairi Hart, correct?" The auburn haired girl put on her best fake smile and nodded._

"_Quite ironic, your name I mean." She laughed a little and nodded. The man's face turned serious as he leaned closer._

"_Since you applied to become a Guardian, I assume you have some combat training." The girl nodded as she stood, summoning a key blade into her right hand. __The Keyblade is round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connects to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the Keyblade._ _The man looked quite impressed at the Keyblade as he looked at it. _

"_Have you chosen a name for your Keyblade?" _

"_Yes, I call it Destiny' Embrace." The man smiled as he gestured down to the arena below him._

"_May you prove your combat skills Miss Hart?" She nodded as she walked down the stairs towards the arena. A plethora of soldiers, some wielding swords, some with staffs and even a few Gunblade wielders had shown up. The girl smiled as the got into position. As the klaxon rung the Gunblade wielders aimed their weapons and let loose multiple rounds of bullets towards the girl, she had quickly moved from her spot and was now finishing on beating the Gunblade wielders, take out long range enemies up close and finish the ones with the swords using magic. Kairi moved fast and was sprinting towards the magic users brandishing the Keyblade and smashing them away, knocking them unconscious as the hit the walls. The sword wielding soldiers charged towards her, she deflected the sword attacks and back flipped into the air, using the enchanted clothes the Elders made for her to enable float. She unleashed an Aeroga that flung them out of the way, rendering them unable to keep fighting. Her Light had rendered her unable to kill others, she could if she wanted to but her Elder had told her that she was a 'Princess of Heart' and that if she had done anything to taint her Light, she could be used to fuel the powers of Darkness. _

"_Well done Miss Hart, please join me in my office." Ansem' voice rang through a speaker connected to the arena. The young girl nodded as she ascended the stairs to Ansem' office. When she entered and sat down Ansem took his seat. _

"_I noticed you didn't kill any of the soldiers that you fought." Kairi gave him a strange look before nodding. _

"_Of course, they are my soon to be colleagues, I hope. Why would I kill them?" Ansem' face grew serious as he looked at the girl._

"_I know you're a Princess of Light, Miss Hart. The light radiating off of you is extremely obvious; you shall be a new project." Kairi gaped at the blonde man as she tried to think of a clever lie that would cover her._

"_Well, I er, erm." The man silenced her with a look and he summoned two guards to restrain the girl. She started thrashing back against her captors._

"_Thank you for your assistance Miss Hart, take her to Villains Vale, she will be put in a quick scan to confirm my suspicions, and then she shall be put into a Light Pod, hurry." The two soldiers dragged the girl out of the door as she screamed insults at Ansem who smiled mercilessly as she was dragged out the castle._

_FLASHBACK…_

"… and the rest you guys already know." Naminé was at her side and stroking her arm while the two boys were listening intently. Sora was holding back tears while Riku was putting on a brave face, holding Sora in a sideways hug.

"You poor thing." Naminé was hugging the girl now as she smiled fondly while looking at the boys.

"I'm gonna go to bed, we can make a plan of action tomorrow." Kairi retreated up stairs leaving Sora curled up in Riku' arms and Naminé sitting quietly with her sketchbook.

"Naminé, I haven't told you but I am really grateful for what you did." Naminé blushed and nodded, smiling brightly.

"It was nothing, I'm gonna go to bed, important day tomorrow." She walked up the stairs and headed towards Kairi' room. Riku nudged at Sora and got no response, he looked down to see Sora hugging into his side, fast asleep. He nuzzled closer into his ribs making him chuckle a little. He lifted the young brunette into his arms and carried him upstairs and opened the doors to their room. Sora had his own bed on the other side of the room but he would have moved into Riku' bed half way through the night anyway. He laid the boy onto his bed and got in next to him. He pulled the quilt over them both and settled into the bed.

"This seems to be a recurring theme, huh?"

"You care too much to say no." Riku blushed fiercely, not knowing the boy was able to hear him. He beamed from his space next to Sora, the younger one in his arms.

"That's true kid."

_More than you know…_

_-XxX-_

Light- It is finished! I'm on holiday but I was so devoted that I sent this up! Its good, I'm getting Manga' and Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded! I can't wait to get it! I am using lots of exclamation marks coz I'm hyper! But I feel ill so it's annoying!

Riku- We should sedate him…

Light- Just so you can get Sora alone… Anyway! Please review, tell me if you like it, tell me if you don't, actually stuff that, no flames please : )


End file.
